


Time Matter(s), Forever

by Noxaura_Cille



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: (I'm My Beta), (kind of), Attempted Murder, Could Be Canon, Delusion, Dissociation, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mother), Murder, Murder Kink, Murder Victim Blaming, Non-Graphic Description of Murder, Norman (yes, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oedipal Issues, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Possible Borderline Personality Disorder, Under 1000 Words (for now), Very Probable DiD, dark desires, he himself is a warning accompanied by..., lying, murderous desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxaura_Cille/pseuds/Noxaura_Cille
Summary: It's always a matter of time.reach out my hands and slowlysqueeze





	

It was only a matter of time.

  
_**It's her own fault for coming back. I could never leave Mother.**_

  
Bradley's brief return was only the trigger event.

  
_"Norman?" Bradley's saccharine voice was there again, at his shoulder. "Norman, what's wrong?"_

  
**_(I dreamt that I drowned you, once, and that was tame compared to the thoughts of you I have now)_ **

**_(I'm starting to go insane, trapped in my head with padded walls and floors and no windows and—)_ **

**_(I really don't feel human anymore)_ **

_Smile._

_"Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing. Absolutely everything is **(going wrong)** good here. Just... Got a bit **(a lot a lot a lot a lot)** lost in my head for a second. Where was I?"_

  
**_( —and the thoughts in this room are all circling back around and attacking each other like out-of-control boomerangs that have lost a host to return to because of a change in host position [host is lost] so the thoughts just keep cycling until one eventually destroys the other and—)_ **

_"Oh, alright then. We were just about to head over to my parent's house. I need to see my family, let them know I'm alive."_

_Mirthless smile._

_"Right, yeah, I remember now. You sure you want to do this today?"_

_"I have to know, Norman."_

_He simply nods, afraid that, should he speak, the wrong words will escape._

**_It's her mother's fault for forgetting her. She'd never have tried to separate Mother and I if her own mother still cared._ **

_The house is simple enough for citizens of this town of their caliber (especially with a former hand in the drug trade), he supposes. From the outside, Norman remembers **that night** and the wind as he ran and the anticipation he felt._

_He also remembers the rejection, the strong desire to **harm** from the second night he was here._

_Unpleasant, to say the least. Norman chooses to say the least about both experiences **(sex is nothing like the thrill of —)**_

_But this is where Bradley grew up, and she is his friend. **(Arguably, being Norman's friend is almost as dangerous as being his toy. The damage is the same.)** But he will silently resent everything this house stands for as Bradley makes her reunion._

_Or, that was how it was supposed to go. Funny, how life works without regard to anyone's wants, wishes, or plans._  
_But now Bradley also resents the house, and something **(against his will, no no no!)** clicks in the air and they both silently resent everything this house stands for._

_"...I really am dead."_

_"I'm sorry, Bradley. I wish **(I could reach out and wrap my fingers around your neck and slowly—)** it weren't this way."_

_That honey smile, now tainted with salt and vinegar. "Thank you, Norman."_

 

**_( the way she says his name makes him wonder if she'll scream it as sweetly )_ **

  
It was a chain reaction, but it was also inevitable. A lineup of dominos that will automatically fall when reset. The situation is always the same.

  
_But now Bradley's leaving (one second she's kissing him and they're on their way to more but Mother says no so Norman says no) and asking him to come with her._

_And, really, she shouldn't have said that around Mother but the damage is done and so Norman gives her a "maybe" and quickly flees._

**_It's Mother's fault for being so protective of me._ **

_"Leaving? All by yourself, you're just going to leave? And then what?"_

_"No, Mother, there is a living, breathing person that is waiting for me and we are leaving together!"_

_"Who is this person?"_

_"Bradley!"_

  
_She chases him, claiming that Bradley's dead and that he's hallucinating and it just fuels his fire._

  
_She follows them and demands a conversation with Bradley **(No Mother no we both know what will happen— but he lets her anyway because he loves her and trusts her judgement (and is secretly screaming yes yes yes god yes)).**_

**_It's my fault._ **

_And the blood and the body and the rush of the kill and the adrenaline that floods him—_

_He'll never tell her, but he lets her do these things because she knows what he wants (what he_ _**needs** )_ _but she has nerve to actually do it._

_But he still watches as the car sinks, if only for the assurance that it does._

 

_And nobody will ever come between us._

_Nobody can ever come between us._

_You and me, Mother. Forever. Right?_

_Yes, Norman. Forever._

 

It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> First excursion into this fandom! Hope I did it justice. Especially with Norman's character.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated but not demanded.
> 
> (I'm hoping to be able to write more for this fandom)
> 
>  
> 
> _~Nox_


End file.
